


To Save You From Drowning

by PurpleCrayon



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCrayon/pseuds/PurpleCrayon
Summary: After Dan's devastating retirement from the Mexican Grand Prix, Dan's significant other comes up with a plan to cheer him up.(This is written as a self-insert/imagine because I'm too lazy to come up with a main character, so instead, it's you!)





	1. Introduction

You were waiting for Dan, bags packed, when he finally returned to his hotel room after the Mexican grand prix. He didn’t notice you at first, until he flicked the lights on and slumped down on the bed next to you.

 

Sitting up a bit he eyed your bags and raised a weary eye questioningly. “What’s this?”

 

“We're going to Chicago.”

 

“What?” He asked and sat up, resting on his elbows.

 

“Come on. Pack your bags, you can feel sorry for yourself on the plane, let's go.” You pushed his suitcase in his direction.

 

“Hold on a second here, feel sorry for myself?” Dan sat up straight and looked like he was going to say more, but you cut him of.

 

“You're entitled to some self pity, after the race, and season, you've had. Just don't drown yourself in it, okay?”

 

“I'm not going to drown.” He replied in a tone you, and probably he, didn’t believe. 

 

“I know, come on.”

 

“Where are we going? What is this?”

 

You smiled kindly. “A life vest.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dan’s had rested on your shoulder, his soft snores consistent enough to set a clock by. You watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed, then turned to stare out the window. The plane was probably over Missouri, or maybe Illinois, by now - geography had never been your strong point. The silence in the cabin, besides the constant drone of the engines, had caused you to doubt your plans. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all? Maybe Dan wouldn’t be up for a road trip? What if he hated it?

 

Dan coughed in his sleep and snapped your mind back to attention. As you turned your head to face him again, his curls tickled your cheek and put your nerves at rest. You were being silly, you knew; Dan would love this surprise, and it was sure to cheer him up. Pushing your doubts out of your mind, you pulled out your phone to double check that everything was in order for the remainder of the flight.

 

Dan’s eyes blinked open as the plane touched down in Chicago. His eyes tracked the runway below, then finally came to rest upon you when the plane came to a complete stop. He looked weary, but mostly confused.

 

“What are we doing, exactly?” He asked.

 

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Road trip, I told you.”

 

“But why do we have to fly somewhere to take a road trip?” He asked as you both stood and stretched after the flight.

 

“Because this is a special road trip,” you explained. “One that we needed to fly to Chicago to start.”

 

“And where does it end?” Dan asked quizzically, raising his eyebrow at you.

 

“You’ll see.” You pressed your lips together in a tight lipped smile.

 

He kept giving you questioning looks as you made your way through customs and the baggage claim, but you kept mum on the destination. 

 

“Am I at least dressed appropriately for the trip? What if it’s cold?” He asked, running his hands over his arms to warm them.

 

“How are you perpetually cold? I know it’s the end of October, but if it makes you feel better, this is the farthest north our trip goes.” You explained, leading Dan out of the airport. You turned to him and looked him in the eye. “Okay, now I just need something from you.”

 

“Yes?” He got even more confused.

 

“Pick a car.” You grinned and turned him so he could see the rentals available.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay between updates!
> 
>  
> 
> What kind of car do you think Dan should pick out? Rentals are usually boring cars, but lets pretend he can pick any car he wants xD
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting!


End file.
